


Light in the Dark

by lolachrome



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Fancast, Fanvid, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, vidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolachrome/pseuds/lolachrome
Summary: "You two--you belong together." A Harry Potter and The Cursed Child Vid. *** Music by Koda ***Fancast: Dane DeHaan as Scorpius; Daniel Radcliffe as Albus; Aurora as Delphi





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Podcath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Vidders note: I didn't manage festivids this year, so this little vid will have to do as my holiday offering. Happy holidays all! xoxo
> 
> Thank you to my dear friends for beta and feedback and countless rewatching, fancast brainstorming and everything. And to anoel for making me think more deeply about the politics of queer representation in TCC.
> 
> And especially to Podcath, who cheered this vid on throughout. Happy holidays to you my dear!!!


End file.
